Eternidad
by paolamendoza
Summary: Año 2754. La Tierra estaba a una nada de ser destruida; la raza humana había agotado todos los recursos renovables. Sexo, drogas y enfermedad era lo único que se veía por todos lados y, ¿su única esperanza?: Un nuevo gobierno, pero debía ser uno cuya manera de pensar y vivir fuese superior al terrenal.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Un terrible cosquilleo recorrió cada uno de los átomos que conformaban mi existencia, de pronto una luz azul tan clara como la pintaban en los cuentos infantiles que hablaban acerca del cielo terrenal fue todo lo que pude vislumbrar.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué me sentía tan pesada? No podía recordar nada de lo sucedido, el dolor constante que golpeaba mis membranas se iba agudizando con tal frecuencia que mi capacidad de razonamiento se veía afectada. Quise decir algo pero no escuchaba mi voz transmitirse al pensar lo que quería hablar.

-Ha despertado, señor Furg.- escuché la inconfundible voz de Grys.

-Hola, K, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Furg, acercándose a mi lado derecho mientras su compañero permanecía al pie de la cama.

-_Rara_.- dije mentalmente pero ambos sanadores me observaron inmóviles como si no me hubieran escuchado.

-Oh, olvidé decirte K, para hablar debes abrir la boca.

¿Abrir la boca? ¿Y cómo rayos hacía eso?

Al momento de levantarme todo el cuarto dio vueltas alrededor de mí y tardé varios segundos en enfocar mi sentido óptico de nuevo. Y entonces pude ver la monstruosidad en la que había despertado: tenía un par de piernas largas, pies con cinco dedos y uñas, tenía un abdomen bastante plano, tenía un par de protuberancias en mi pecho, dos brazos a mis costados y un cosquilleo en mi espalda.

-Toma, sujeta esto con las manos.- dijo Grys ofreciéndome un trozo de polímero vitrificado*. Sujeté el objeto sin darme cuenta de la cantidad de fuerza que estaba aplicando y lo levanté sobre mí quedando horrorizada con lo que veía: mis ojos se habían convertido en dos cuencas grandes de color marrón, tenía un par de mejillas rosadas, una pequeña… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Nariz? Al centro de éste, y una delineada y delgada boca que por algún impulso que sintió mi cuerpo abrí y pude ver dentro de ésta una dentadura blanca.

-Has quedado perfecta, K.- comentó Furg.- Diseñar un cuerpo así no fue fácil. Los humanos son seres bastante complejos. Pero ahora, luego de casi dieciocho horas en cirugía, finalmente eres carne y hueso, listo para ser enviado a la Tierra.- mi pecho se contrajo al escucharlo.

Entonces los eventos acontecidos las horas pasadas se repitieron en mi mente y recordé por qué había aceptado aquella misión, por qué dejé que me hicieran eso…

_-Oh, hola K.- saludó el principal Herg, de pie mirando hacia la vía láctea, con una lluvia de estrellas fugaces frente a nosotros._

_-Acepto la misión.- dije apresuradamente sin darle tiempo a que me explicara. Lo conocía bien, sabía que una vez que empezara a entrar en detalles pasarían eternidades hasta que me dejara salir de ahí. Herg volteó mirándome fijamente._

_-Me encanta tu determinación y seguridad, pero es necesario que sepas a lo que vas a enfrentarte allá.- señaló con sus pensamientos aquél planeta azul enorme que giraba sobre su órbita al momento de trasladarse alrededor de la estrella Suprema* y pude verlo frente a mí como si lo hubiera acercado a nuestra galaxia._

_-Ya Furg me explicó la misión, principal. Tengo que ir a la Tierra, infiltrarme en el gobierno, tomar posesión y dar entrada a nuestro equipo para poder conquistar a aquella raza… mmm… no recuerdo cómo se llaman…_

_-Humanos.- acertó Herg.- No es tan sencillo como lo crees, pequeña K. Para eso deberás ser sometida…_

_-A una cirugía.- lo interrumpí bruscamente.- Ya también me lo han explicado, debo ser hecha una de ellos, aunque aun no entiendo por qué, señor, ¿no sería más fácil llegar, como hemos hecho a otros planetas, y tomar posesión de ellos?_

_-Oh no. Recuerda que al asentarme como autoridad de ustedes prometí que no usaríamos la fuerza bruta. K, somos seres superiores a ellos, nuestro desarrollo y modo de vida es único e incomparable; los humanos apenas y logran asemejarse a microorganismos unicelulares con muchas limitaciones._

_-En pocas palabras, son basura espacial.- Herg asintió._

_-Por eso es necesario que llegues ahí siendo una de ellos, debes ganarte algo a lo que ellos llaman confianza, con eso se te otorgarán muchos privilegios que te llevarán a quedar en el poder y una vez que vean tu potencial te elegirán como su presidenta, mejor conocido como principal, y entonces ahí entrarás anunciando nuestra existencia, demuéstrales que vamos en paz con el único motivo de enseñarlos a ser superiores._

_-¿Y qué sucederá después, señor?_

_-Al lograr exitosamente que los humanos se sometan a nuestro modo de vida y deseen donar sus cuerpos para que podamos operar desde ellos y hacer de esa basura espacial, como la llamas, un planeta funcional, ganaremos esa galaxia y tú K, serás quien la controle._

_-¿Qué… seré qué…?- Furg había olvidado explicarme aquella parte de la misión. ¿Yo? ¿Gobernar una galaxia? No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el momento en que diera inicio todo._

_-He visto tu potencial. Eres valiente y a nada le temes. La manera en que has peleado por ganar estrellas es admirable. Por eso le he pedido a Furg que te eligiera, de entre todos nuestros guerreros. No hay qué te detenga y una vez conquistada la vía láctea, si tú lo quieres, tengo otros planes para ti, pequeña._

_-¿Otros planes?- estaba apenas visualizándome como líder de una galaxia cuando me dijo eso. ¿Acaso mi ración alimenticia el día de hoy venía con algún premio?_

_-Teniendo bajo nuestro control este Universo, comenzaremos a salir a tomar posesión de otros._

_-¿Otros Universos?- Herg asintió._

_-Sé que cada uno de nosotros tiene la capacidad de liderar. Como te lo dije, somos seres únicos, superiores, y por ello debemos predominar._

_-Ya veo._

_Hubo un momento mudo, en donde ni él ni yo hablamos. Supe que estaba controlando mi mente, mostrándome sus anhelos, lo que sería, la visión de lo que planeaba… y aquello me agradó más de lo que pensé._

* * *

**Gente bonitaaaaaaaa! Les traigo nueva historia, inspirada por la película de Elysium y La huésped (súper recomendadas las dos). Antes de que lo digan, ya sé que estoy pendiente con dos historias :p**

**Espero que les guste, contraté una musa que me OBLIGA a escribir todos los días, así que ya llevo varios capítulos avanzados por si me piden actualizar pronto jaja :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Planeta Tierra**

**13-May-2754**

**21:32:08**

-¡Rápido, TK! ¡Sigue corriendo!- gritó Yolei sin voltear a verme. Podía sentir el viento entrar por mis ojos. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo llevábamos en persecución pero ya mis piernas eran como plasma en movimiento. Atrás de mí seguía aquél droide, arrastrando su brazo por la calle y con un montón de rechinidos por sus metalizadas piernas.

Mi amiga entró por un angosto callejón y al dar la vuelta no me di cuenta de que se había detenido y me golpee la nariz contra su espalda.

-¡Idiota!- le grité molesto, limpiando la sangre que escurría por mi nariz.

-¡Es un maldito callejón sin salida!- gritó ella y fue ahí que me percaté del muro alto de concreto deteriorado frente a nosotros. Miré hacia ambos lados buscando alguna manera de poder escapar y escuchamos el droide aproximarse.

-¡Yolei, ve!- apunté hacia una alcantarilla que había en el piso y juntos movimos la rejilla. Un putrefacto olor a drenaje impregnó nuestras fosas nasales y tuve que aguantar las ganas de vomitar.- ¿Estás lista?- Yolei me miró con el ceño fruncido y asintió.- A la cuenta de tres. Una, dos… ¡tres!- la tomé de la mano y juntos nos lanzamos por aquél túnel oscuro. Hubo un momento en el que no pude ver ni la palma de mi mano, mi cuerpo sólo se golpeaba con las paredes húmedas y contra mi amiga.

Finalmente mi espalda chocó contra un túnel lleno de agua helada y Yo cayó sobre mí segundos luego.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté al ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sí. ¿Dónde estamos?- volteamos hacia ambos lados pero la poca iluminaria no era suficiente para dejarnos ver. Salimos del agua yendo por la orilla de aquél túnel, y comenzamos a caminar.

-En alguna parte debe haber alguna salida o escalera que nos lleve a la superficie.- le aseguré simplemente. Metí mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón y la caja de cigarrillos que llevaba se deshizo por lo mojado.- Mierda.- Yolei sonrió al verme molesto. Necesitaba tabaco cuanto antes. Metió la mano en su pecho y sacó una cajetilla ofreciéndome la droga que mi cuerpo ansiaba.- No sabía que los tenías bien escondidos.- sonreí mientras ella encendía su cigarro.

-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de cosas que una mujer puede guardar en su sostén.- dijo con aquella seriedad divertida que la caracterizaba.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. A las orillas de las paredes se veían cucarachas corriendo, metiéndose en cualquier rincón para escapar de la humedad, era increíble cómo aquellas cosas sobrevivían y se multiplicaban cada vez más a pesar de los efectos de la radiación nuclear, entre otros desastres que a lo largo de los años habían ocurrido en el planeta.

Andar por aquél túnel me hizo pensar en mi madre, cuando mi tía me contó que duró varios días en persecución en uno de esos lugares hasta que finalmente dieron con ella. Hacía 23 primaveras nací en el sucio piso de una celda para mujeres, en donde aquél ángel que cuidó de mí durante 9 meses había sido condenado por la muerte de mi padre, crimen que no cometió, y que por desgracia en el momento en que mis ojos se abrieron a la luz de la vida los de ella se cerraron para siempre. Una de mis tías, quien cuidaba de mi hermano Matt, se responsabilizó por mí ofreciéndome un techo y comida. Para infortuna de ella su sistema reproductivo nunca fue capaz de cumplir su función de procrear y así, a los cuatro años de casada, el desgraciado de su marido la abandonó a su suerte, quitándole las cosas que juntos habían conseguido. Trabajó duramente como secretaria por las mañanas y mesera por las noches, pues la situación económica era difícil y ahora dos angelitos, como solía llamarnos, dependían de ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, TK?- inquirió mi amiga, volteando de reojo. Asentí simplemente y arrojé la colilla de cigarro al agua.

-Sólo pensaba en mi madre.

-¿La extrañas mucho?- esbocé una sonrisa cargada de melancolía.

-La he extrañado desde que tengo memoria, Yo.- ella me tomó una mano, apretándola entre sus dedos, a manera de demostrarme su apoyo y nos detuvimos un momento. De pronto su expresión sonriente y apacible cambió por una mueca de preocupación y espanto.

-¡TK, estás sangrando!- sentí el líquido escurrir por mis fosas nasales e ir a dar a mis labios. Me limpié con la palma de mi mano manchándome más.- Ven acá.- mi amiga me jaló del brazo y nos sentamos junto a una columna de cemento, sobre ésta se hallaba una luz de emergencia que parpadeaba constantemente.- Quédate quieto.- me dijo. Sujetó la manga de su suéter morado y despacio fue limpiando mi rostro.

La observé por un momento recordando la primera vez que nos conocimos afuera de un antro. Dos hombres la tenían rodeada junto a un contenedor de basura con la intención de abusar de ella. De sus ojos escurrían lágrimas de miedo pero su actitud nunca demostró sentirlo. Permaneció firme mientras uno de los gorilas _amablemente_ le iba diciendo lo que le harían para luego matarla.

Aquella noche terminé con un ojo morado y mis nudillos hechos garra, pero gané algo que agradecería toda la vida: mi mejor amiga.

-Listo.- dijo ella sonriendo al verme pero sin alejarse aún.- Has quedado tan guapo como siempre.- bajo la tenue luz blanca pude notar que sus mejillas se enrojecieron al decir esto. Aparté un mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo, acomodándolo tras su oído.

-¿Qué haría sin ti, Yo?

-Probablemente ya estuvieras muerto, o peor aún, serías servidumbre de alguna familia de droides.- ambos nos echamos a reír ante la ironía del asunto. Yolei me miró fijamente y abrió la boca un par de veces con intención de decir algo pero de su garganta no emanaron las palabras.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté al sentirla estremecerse. Tomé sus manos que temblaban levemente sintiendo su piel fría. Ella asintió agachando la cabeza.

-Me aterra saber que puedo perderte, TK.- finalmente dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Hey, no… mírame.- levanté su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a escurrir por sus mejillas.- No vas a perderme, ¿ok? Eres mi mejor amiga y no existe nada ni en éste u otro universo que pueda separarnos.- ella asintió, pasando saliva, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimear.

-Te quiero mucho, TK.- dijo con la voz entrecortada y sonreí abrazándola.- Más de lo que te imaginas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sentía muchas palpitaciones constantes en mi cabeza, como si dos fórceps estuvieran oprimiéndome.

No habíamos completado una vuelta sobre nuestro eje para cuando terminé de memorizar los inicios del siglo XXI. Cuando Furg me dijo que los humanos eran seres complejos olvidó agregar que también son bastante estúpidos y complicados. Su increíble hambre por querer conquistar y tener poder los había llevado a acabar, no sólo con la vida de muchos de ellos, sino con los recursos de aquél planeta, al que llamaban _hogar _pero que a lo largo de las eternidades sólo habían conseguido tratar como basura.

¿Discutiendo por temas religiosos? ¡Qué idiotez! No concebía cómo era posible que por pequeñas diferencias de mentalidad se hubiesen creado guerras, familias se separaran, padres asesinaran a sus hijos, entre otras cosas. Ahora más que nunca podía darme cuenta de por qué Herg siempre nos decía que somos superiores. Aquellas bestias todo querían resolverlo a golpes.

-¿Cómo vas, K?- preguntó Grys entrando a la habitación que me habían asignado.

-Fastidiada. ¿De verdad éstas cosas existen en nuestro Universo?- inquirí señalando a una mujer en la enorme pantalla que flotaba sobre nosotros.

-Así es, pequeña. Son bastante estúpidos, ¿verdad?- asentí simplemente. Seguí pasando la historia de la Tierra aunque ya no presté atención a muchos detalles. Quería terminar con eso cuanto antes para que me enviaran de una vez por todas.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me intriga?- Grys negó con la cabeza, aunque no le creí, sabía que estaba entrando a leer mis pensamientos.- Que todos buscan el amor. A lo largo del tiempo, algo que no ha cambiado es que todos, cada uno de los seres humanos en algún punto de su vida han buscado amar y sentirse amados, cosa que no sé lo que es, y que por esa misma razón se matan unos a otros o simplemente se suicidan.

-Precisamente de eso vengo a hablarte, K. Ellos tienen la capacidad de vivir emociones. Reacciones que alteran la atención, hacen subir de rango ciertas conductas, organizan rápidamente las respuestas de distintos sistemas biológicos, incluidas las expresiones faciales, los músculos, la voz, a fin de establecer un medio interno óptimo para el comportamiento más efectivo.- fruncí el ceño mientras procesaba la información. Por alguna razón operar desde un cerebro humano era muy tardado.- Dado que ahora eres uno de ellos, apenas vayas a su mundo, a vivir como ellos, vas a sentir esas reacciones.

-¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer para evitarlas?- cuestioné, como si estuviésemos hablando de alguna causa de mortandad.

-Sé analítica. No olvides tu misión, por qué y para qué fuiste enviada allá y no te involucres personalmente con nadie.

-¿Y entonces cómo me ganaré la confianza de las personas?

-Fingiendo.- dijo Grys.- Ríe cuando ellos rían, llora cuando ellos lloren…

-Espera, espera, espera.- lo detuve.- ¿Reír? ¿Llorar? ¿Qué es eso?

-Son emociones. Escucha K, sé que no será para nada fácil, pero para algo Herg te ha elegido a ti. Tú cuentas con una capacidad de autocontrol muchísimo mayor que la de ellos y no debes permitir que ese cuerpo que te hemos dado tome posesión de ti. Tú controlas al cuerpo, no él a ti.- asentí simplemente. Entonces mi gran aventura no se vería tan sencilla al saber que yo misma era mi propio enemigo. _Estúpidos humanos_.

-¿Algo más que deba saber, Grys?

-A partir de ahora tu nombre será Hikari Yagami. Serás una joven de 21 años que se dedica a escribir. Aunque eso no es lo más importante.- hubo un momento de silencio total. Conocía aquellos episodios, la información que estaba por recibir no sería para nada grata.

-¿Qué es, entonces?

-Tal vez no has llegado a esa parte aún, pero a mediados del siglo XXI se desarrolló una bacteria con el fin de curar el cáncer cervical. Fue un fallo total, la larva que utilizaron resultó ser resistente al pH ácido de las paredes del útero y de alguna manera logró reproducirse y esparcirse por todo el cuerpo terminando con la vida de la persona en aproximadamente 72 horas.- asentí simplemente.- Ha sido la causa principal de muerte en las mujeres desde entonces. Resulta que puedes contraerlo al contacto de la saliva de alguien infectada.

-¿Hay alguna manera de prevenir eso? ¿Alguna cura?

-Hallaron una.- dijo Grys cortantemente.- Aunque no es totalmente segura, les ha funcionado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?

-Teniendo relaciones sexuales.

-¿Teniendo qué…?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Es la manera en que los humanos se reproducen.- Grys tomó control del monitor y comenzó a explicarme cómo se componía el sistema reproductor masculino, me explicó que el semen contiene un pH básico y eso al combinarse con el pH de la vagina se neutraliza y de esa manera la larva muere antes de lograr reproducirse.- Pero es muy peligroso que tengas relaciones, K, eso despertará muchas emociones en ti y no estoy tan seguro que una vez que las vivas puedas volver a tomar control del cuerpo y suprimirlas.- asentí simplemente. Fue en ese momento en que puse en una balanza en peso de la victoria al gobernar una galaxia y el de conservar mi esencia.- Pero Herg sabe que puedes hacerlo. Para infortuna tuya no podemos penetrar la atmósfera terrenal, ni siquiera acercarnos a la luna, por lo tanto deberás cuidarte demasiado, Furg creó un cuerpo humano, no uno perfecto, y si llegas a enfermar nos será imposible enviarte la cura o decirte qué hacer. Te estaremos vigilando, eso es cierto, pero la comunicación será nula.

-En pocas palabras estás diciéndome que estaré sola allá.- Grys asintió.

-Si tu cuerpo muere, tú mueres, K, y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

* * *

**¿Soy yo o fanfic está muriendo? u_u**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El universo es un lugar misterioso, lleno de preguntas que quizás nunca tendrán una respuesta. Está diseñado de manera _perfecta, _cada planeta, cada estrella, galaxia y constelación está puesta a la distancia adecuada. Todo gira a la velocidad necesaria y entre más lo conozco, más me convenzo de que nuestra existencia no fue casualidad, todo en él tiene su razón de ser y una función específica que es de suma importancia para que se lleve a cabo algún otro proceso y de esa manera el sistema entero se encuentra conectado y en equilibrio.

Sin embargo, de entre las cosas que más me fascinó estudiar en mi transición a humana, es la gravedad. Una fuerza tan simple que mantiene todo en su mismo lugar. Es por eso que en la Tierra los objetos permanecen sobre la superficie; el núcleo al centro del planeta los atrae no dejándolos caer. Me estuve preguntado qué pasaría si algún día la gravedad ya no existiera, ¿qué sucedería si los planetas se caen? ¿Quedarán flotando en el abismo o la velocidad de caída les permitiría traspasar los límites de éste universo para atravesar al otro? Si Herg estuviera escuchándome probablemente dudaría de mi capacidad para conquistar la raza humana.

-_Entrando a la atmósfera terrenal en 10 segundos._- habló una voz a través del tablero de la cápsula en la que fui enviada a cumplir mi misión.

Se me escapó un suspiro, sensación a la que aún no me acostumbro, y me ajusté el cinturón. Si algo odiaba más que los despegues, eran los aterrizajes.

-_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

El cambio de presión fue impresionante. Pude sentir el artefacto que bombea en mi pecho, acelerarse. Ya no podía ver las estrellas, ni el sol, ya no lograba ver si quiera las partículas. Frente a mí se expandía un cielo gris, lleno de densas nubes.

Aterrizamos en lo que supuse había sido un bosque. Muchos troncos cortados, hierba seca en el piso, aves muertas… el tétrico panorama que se expandía frente a mis ojos causó que los vellos de mis brazos se levantaran y mi cuerpo sufriera una especie de convulsión, algo a lo que creo los humanos le llaman estremecimiento. Bajé de la nave, sabiendo que quizás sería la última vez que la vería, y me dispuse a caminar, aún no me acostumbraba al par de piernas, había pasado eternidades flotando y ahora tener que hacerlo de manera mecánica me parecía ridículo.

Poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue aclimatando a la presión, el palpitar que sentía en diversas partes había desaparecido, por mi frente y cuello empezó a escurrir un líquido transparente y mi piel se sentía muy caliente.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó en el que caminé entre hierba y tierra seca hasta que fui a parar a un camino largo, parecía que alguna vez tuvo una línea blanca pintada en medio de éste y la consistencia del piso era de un material diferente. Miré hacia ambos lados pero estaba tan desierto como el espacio entre Mercurio y Venus. Si de todas formas estaba perdida, no importaba hacia dónde fuera, así que decidí caminar a mi derecha. Sobre mí revoloteaban dos enormes aves negras. En dos ocasiones se atravesaron frente a mí dos insectos peludos con ocho patas, cuatro a cada lado, que corrían deprisa. A los pulmones insertados en mis entrañas les calaba el aire caliente del ambiente y mis pies sufrían de palpitaciones constantes y no estaba segura de si debía o no quitarme las botas que les pusieron, pues Furg no me había enseñado cómo atarlas de vuelta y no quería llevarlas en la mano.

Viví cosas muy extrañas para las cuales no me habían preparado, el cuerpo se movía más lento, me costaba mover las piernas y una presión en la espalda estaba a punto de hacerme caer. Me pregunté si aquello se debía a alguna emoción y de ser así a cuál era.

-_¿Por qué tuve que aceptar esto?_- me dije a mí misma, mientras a una corta distancia pude ver un letrero verde pero no alcanzaba a leer lo que decía.

Seguí caminando y en cuestión de segundos sentí el piso temblar, me giré y vi un vehículo con ruedas de elastómero que se aproximaba. Debía ser muy, muy valioso para que aún lo conservaran en esa época. Me quedé de pie y cuando éste pasó frente a mí se detuvo. El conductor del camión, porque recordé que así se les llama cuando son muy grandes y largos, abrió la puerta. Era un hombre con cabello oscuro, piel morena, bigote tupido y su abdomen era el triple de lo mío y en forma circular. Por alguna razón experimenté una necesidad de salir corriendo y mis piernas y brazos temblaron levemente.

-Hola, primor.- dijo él, masticando una espiga.- ¿A dónde vas tan sola?

-Eh… yo…

-Ven, sube. Yo te llevo.- sin darme lugar para réplicas me indicó cómo subir al camión. Tuve que realizar varios movimientos mecánicos con las manos y pies para finalmente poder reposar mis sentaderas en el asiento color negro.

De la parte frontal del camión, en algo casi semejante al tablero de la cápsula, emanaba la voz de otro hombre acompañado de una melodía que jamás había escuchado. Estaba casi segura de que me hallaba presenciando una canción y armonías musicales.

Increíblemente el letrero que me parecía muy lejano ahora había quedado atrás de nosotros y conforme avanzaba el camión, éste iba haciéndose más pequeño. Tomé nota mental de todos esos detalles recordándome que debía escribirlos para cuando volviera a ver a Furg poder contarle.

-¿Y de dónde vienes, amor?- inquirió aquél hombre que despedía un fuerte olor que me hizo fruncir la nariz.

¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué iba a decir? Grys no me preparó una historia para momentos como ese. ¿Sería prudente contarle de mi cápsula? Mis ojos voltearon levemente para ver a aquél espécimen. ¿Cómo sabría qué intenciones tenía? ¿Qué hace un humano para saber si otro es de confianza? Supongo que esta es la parte en la que las emociones se hacen presentes para hacerme actuar, pero ¿cómo saber cuando estoy viviendo una emoción?

-No tengo casa.- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.- Quiero ir a la ciudad.- aquél hombre movió su boca hacia un lado haciendo un gesto con su rostro que provocó que me estremeciera y el corazón se acelerara de vuelta.

-Entonces te llevaré a mi casa.- dijo, acercándose a mi oído. Permanecí inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, quizás él sólo buscaba ayudarme y las reacciones que se generaban en mi cuerpo eran señales de que debía dejarlo actuar.

Él tocó una de las protuberancias en mi pecho, a lo que Grys me dijo que llamaban senos, y la apretó con fuerza haciendo que de mi garganta saliera un sonido.

-Shhh.- tapó mi boca con su sucia y enorme mano.- Tienes que ser muy callada, mi vida.- fue bajando sus dedos hasta meterlos por el pantalón y bruscamente fue tocando mi entrepierna, arañando la piel con sus largas uñas.

Mi pecho se levantaba con mucha rapidez, sentía las palpitaciones en varios lugares del cuerpo y la presión sanguínea había aumentado. Estaba segura de que eso era algo que no debía permitir. Cerré los ojos pues él apretó aquella parte sensible que para desgracia mía tenían que haber colocado ahí, y eso causó que me moviera a un lado.

Aquél hombre se acercó a mi cuello poniendo sus labios en él y succionando después. Mis manos bajaron a la de él intentando sacarla del pantalón y al aplicar más fuerza de la normal, él encajó sus dientes contra la piel cerca de mi rostro, al sentirlo mi reacción fue levantar una mano, cerrar el puño y estrellarlo contra su rostro. Ese movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa, creo yo, y se movió haciendo que el camión se descontrolara.

-¡Ven acá, maldita zorra!- alzó la voz, esta vez su cara estaba roja y le saltaban las venas del cuello. Estaba enojado, fue algo que supe en ese momento y me alegré de estar presenciando una emoción, aunque sabía que no era la mejor de todas.

* * *

**Dejen reviewwwww! :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sucedió un evento inesperado para el cual no me habían preparado. El camión comenzó a moverse hacia ambos lados del camino paralelo mientras aquél hombre intentaba sujetarme y yo tenía agarradas sus manos sobre mí sabiendo que si las soltaba él haría algo que por alguna razón no quería que hiciera. En una corta fracción de segundos nos dirigimos hacia la orilla y sentí mi cuerpo moverse hacia el techo mientras el sujeto estrelló su espalda contra la puerta, su cabeza debió golpear una roca y cerró los ojos. Nos habíamos volcado.

El vidrio frontal se quebró y de la _caja_ comenzó a salir una especie de nubosidad densa que produjo un olor semejante al que deja una lluvia de meteoritos. Con movimientos lentos pude acercarme a la puerta por la que entré. Sentía el peso de la gravedad jalándome hacia aquél sujeto y tuve que ejercer mucha resistencia. Abrí la manija pero aquél pesado cuadro de fierro no se abrió.

-_Mierda_.- pensé en ese momento. Dentro de mí estaba generándose algún sentimiento que no conocía.

Sujetándome fuerte del asiento y el tablero, utilicé mis pies empujando la puerta y ésta se abrió rápidamente quedando suspendida en el aire. Mi boca se torció un poco de manera automática causándome un estremecimiento.

Con movimientos toscos y lastimando la piel, finalmente pude salir. Caminé de nuevo hacia la línea paralela por la que veníamos, pero antes de seguir miré un corte horizontal en mi pierna, otro a un costado, por el rostro escurría un líquido rojo debido a una herida en la frente, los músculos temblaban con brusquedad y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue quitarme la ropa, fui dejándola a la orilla del camino y quedé únicamente en lo que Grys me dijo se llamaba ropa interior. La radiación solar golpeó en las partes lastimadas de mi carne y éstas produjeron una sensación más profunda. Estaba experimentando el dolor físico y al saberlo mi boca nuevamente se torció.

* * *

-No puedo creer que hayamos pasado casi tres horas en ese asqueroso túnel y todo por un pedazo de chocolate.- dijo Yolei, dándole una diminuta mordida a la golosina. Sonreí, deshaciendo aquél dulce amargo en mi paladar.

-Hey, vale la pena, ¿no?- ella asintió y seguimos mirando hacia la puesta de sol.

Nos había costado mucho trabajo encontrar una salida hasta que finalmente hallamos una alcantarilla abierta que daba al centro de la ciudad, cerca de mi casa. Decidí guardar un pedazo de chocolate para mi tía, sabía cuánto le gustaba y lo feliz que la haría volver a probarlo.

Increíblemente nos habíamos convertido en una raza decadente, la comida escaseaba, la población sobreabundaba, el smog cubría un 90% el aire, el deshielo en los polos causó un gran cambio ambiental matando la poca vegetación que quedaba. 9 de 10 especies estaban en extinción y los únicos que lograron sobrevivir fueron los animales carnívoros. Las clases sociales se perdieron. La lucha por la supervivencia nos había convertido a todos en semejantes, aunque claro, siempre existían aquellos que sabían hacer trampa y conseguir lo que otros, más débiles, necesitaban, y así tomaban poder. Porque aquello era algo que a pesar de los años no había cambiado, esa necesidad del hombre por sentir que tiene poder sobre otros.

-¿En qué piensas, TK?- la pregunta de Yolei me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Me encogí de hombros y tomé un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que estaba entre nosotros. Nos hallábamos sentados en la azotea de un edificio abandonado que alguna vez fue un hotel lujoso, mirando nuestro sobrepoblado _hogar_.

El hecho de saber que había vida en otros planetas, que nuestro Universo no era el único y hasta ahora se conocían tres más, en donde en cada uno de ellos habitaban seres vivientes como nosotros, no fue tan impactante para la raza humana a como mi tía nos contaba que en sus tiempos se creía que sería.

-En cómo ha cambiado la historia. Yo…- me giré para ver a mi amiga de frente. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban ante los últimos rayos de la gran estrella que nos mantenía con vida. Tenía restos de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios y manchas de tierra en su cuello. Aunque con todo, no dejaba de perder su encanto.- ¿No sientes miedo?

-¿Miedo?- inquirió con el ceño fruncido.- ¿A qué?

-Al futuro. Miedo a que jamás vayas a encontrar a un hombre _racional_, a casarte, tener hijos. Miedo a que nunca puedas tener una casa a la que llames _hogar_ y formar una familia.- esbozó una media sonrisa y agachó el rostro asintiendo ligeramente.

-Claro que me asusta, TK.- dijo, con un deje de quiebre en su voz y los ojos lagrimosos.- Soy mujer, quedarme sola no es una opción, ¿sabes? Pero la sociedad me repugna y sí, sí me causa pánico saber que cualquier mujer, enferma o no, pueda venir sin ropa a quitarme lo que logré formar.- sonreí simplemente.

-¿Y no anhelas eso, Yo? Enamorarte.- finalmente un par de lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas y por un momento que pareció eterno nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos.

-De nada sirven los anhelos sino para traer amargura.- dijo fríamente.- El amor no es algo que se predique en estos tiempos y tengo mis dudas sobre su existencia. No creo que sea algo tan especial como lo pinta la gente mayor, creo más bien, que es causa de sufrimiento y dolor.

-Ven acá.- Yolei se movió y la abracé con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba helado y froté sus brazos con mi suéter para transmitirle algo de calor.

Nos quedamos así, ella acurrucada en mi pecho, mirando los autos voladores que adornaban el bajo cielo sobre la ciudad. Era muy agradable tener un momento como ese, la compañía de alguien sincero a mi lado. A diferencia de Yolei, yo estaba seguro de que el amor era real, y se trataba de tiempo y paciencia para que llegara a nuestras vidas.

-TK…- mi amiga se movió, levantando el rostro.- Si para cuando lleguemos a los 40 años tú y yo seguimos solteros, ¿te quedarías conmigo?- sonreí con su proposición.

-No seas tonta, Yo, yo siempre voy a estar contigo.- me dio un pequeño empujón y ambos nos reímos.- Será mejor que vayamos a casa.- ella asintió simplemente.

Caminamos, charlando amenamente de otras cosas, y fumando como dos almas que no temen a morir de cáncer.

Al mirar a mi alrededor, a las sexo servidoras venderse en plena vía pública sin importarles si había o no niños presentes, a hombres mayores de la mano de niñas en pleno desarrollo entrando a un hotel, traficantes de droga, gente usada como mascota de droides… todo eso hacía que se formara coraje en mí. A pesar de que era el mundo que me había tocado ver desde que nací, algo en mí no toleraba aquél comportamiento.

De niño me gustaba acompañar a mi tía a las reuniones con sus amigas, en donde varias señoras, la mayoría solteras, divorciadas y amargadas, solían hablar de lo que era el mundo a inicios del siglo XXI. En donde no se veían anuncios de neón o ruidosos comerciales a cada dos metros que anunciaban una nueva botella de licor, o aquellos condones que se adherían a la piel logrando que al penetrar se sintiera como si no estuviera puesto.

La desesperación del hombre por querer ser superior lo llevó a actuar estúpidamente y en muy poco tiempo había logrado acabar con los pocos recursos renovables de la tierra.

-Ya llegué, tía.- dije al entrar. A pesar de que había luz y el televisor estaba encendido, la casa parecía estar sola.- ¿Te quedarás a cenar?- le pregunté a Yolei, quien me acompañó a lo largo del pasillo hasta mi cuarto.

-¿Es una invitación, Takaishi?- dijo sonriendo y yo asentí.

Antes de entrar a mi habitación la puerta del baño se abrió frente a mí y a continuación sucedió algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado: una hermosa joven, de piel clara y largo cabello castaño, apareció escurriendo agua por su _perfecto_ cuerpo desnudo. Sus enormes ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos, quienes no podían creer que semejante ángel estuviera ahí presente. Llevaba moretones por los brazos y piernas, raspones en los costados y en su frente.

-Hola.- susurró en una melodiosa voz que fue música a mis oídos. Yo permanecí inmóvil, sabiendo que Yolei estaba atrás de mí contemplando todo. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y al parecer ella no sentía vergüenza de que la estuviésemos viendo tal y como llegó al mundo.- Soy Hikari Yagami…

-¡Kari!- la inconfundible voz de mi tía resonó por las estrechas paredes de concreto y apareció envolviendo a esa adorable criatura en una toalla blanca.

Miré a mi tía y después a _Kari_ preguntándome ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

* * *

**No tengo internet en mi casa! T_T estoy colada desde el trabajo y no me traje en la usb el capítulo de apariencias! No se enojen conmigo :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Así que dices que intentaron abusar de ella?- le pregunté a mi tía mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Sí, según a como me narró los hechos. Sin embargo…

-¿Qué?

-No sé, TK. Hay algo muy raro en ella. Quiero creer que es por el golpe y las horas que pasó sin comer bajo el sol.

-¿Y ya te dijo dónde vive? ¿Tiene familia?

-Me dijo que está sola y venía viajando de muy lejos.

Nuestra charla fue interrumpida precisamente por aquella hermosa damita de quien estábamos hablando. Se apareció frente al marco de la puerta de la cocina vistiendo uno de mis bóxer que a ella le quedaba como short, una playera de tirantes negra que usaba para hacer ejercicio y descalza. La joven sonrió al ver a mi tía.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?- la muchacha, Kari, nos miró fijamente y frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero no logró articular palabras.- ¿Tienes hambre?- y aquella pregunta recibió simultáneamente una respuesta positiva al escuchar su estómago gruñir.- Ven, siéntate, te prepararé un sándwich.- la castaña se sentó a mi lado. Comenzó a mirar alrededor pero su atención fue llamada por los dibujos que de niño solía darle a mi tía y llevaban años pegados en la puerta del refrigerador.

-Sigo siendo un mal dibujante.- dije, señalando uno que consistía básicamente de un _círculo_ hecho con varios colores y que juraba éramos mi tía y yo.

-Yo creo que son como obras de arte. No se ven sencillos de hacer.- mi tía y yo nos miramos de reojo, sorprendidos con su respuesta y tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír.

-Y dime Kari, ¿te puedo decir Kari, verdad?- la chica asintió y cuando levantó su mirada de un salto aventó la silla haciéndola chocar contra la pared y se acercó a mí abriendo mis párpados con sus delgados y pequeños dedos.

-¡Tus ojos! ¡Son diferentes!- exclamó como niña pequeña que acaba de descubrir que las aves nacen de un huevo. Sonreí, a pesar de lo incómodo que me sentía, sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los míos y su aliento era dulce. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío y pasando saliva, la sujeté de la cintura para alejarla de mí.

-No sé a qué te refieres por diferente, pero espero que sea un cumplido.- levanté la silla acomodándola en su lugar y haciendo que se sentara de nuevo. Kari no podía dejar de mirarme con aquella expresión curiosa y divertida.

-TK heredó los ojos de su madre.- dijo mi tía dejando frente a ella un plato con un sándwich de jamón de pavo y un vaso de jugo de naranja.- Tan azules como el mar.

-Azules.- repitió Kari. Se estiró un poco y con su mano me acarició una mejilla. No esperaba aquella reacción y me quedé quieto. Era como estar frente a una niña que apenas está descubriendo su sentido del tacto. Pasó su dedo pulgar por mi ojo ejerciendo una presión mínima.- Son muy bonitos, TK. Ni siquiera entrar a la atmósfera de Saturno y ver desde ella sus anillos se compara con tus ojos.- mi tía se echó a reír y yo delicadamente sujeté su mano para quitarla.

-Creo que de todos los cumplidos y palabras bonitas que he escuchado le dicen a mi sobrino, esas han sido las más sinceras.- yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, una parte de mí quería reírse pues lo que decía ella no tenía sentido, pero otra parte de mí estaba intrigada y se cuestionaba su comportamiento.- Ahora come, cariño.- Kari le dio una mordida al sándwich saboreándolo con gusto.

-Nunca había probado esto.- dijo con la boca llena.- Sabe mejor que el helio.- mi tía y yo nos miramos pero decidimos no preguntar. Lo más seguro es que el golpe sí la hubiera afectado y ya por la mañana la dejaríamos en algún hospital.

Me detuve a mirarla mientras comía. Si anteriormente había pensado que esta chica era perfecta, ahora estaba completamente seguro de ello. Sus ojos eran grandes, con pestañas tupidas, su exquisita nariz era muy delgada y pequeña, sus mejillas apenas y eran notorias en la forma alargada de su rostro, sus labios eran delgados, su cabello que despedía un olor al shampoo de fresas de mi tía, caía bajo sus senos con las puntas onduladas y a pesar de estar recién bañada se veía como si hubiera pasado horas en algún salón de belleza arreglándolo. Los huesos de su cuello eran prominentes, su cintura bien formada, su abdomen plano me hizo cuestionarme cuántas horas pasaría en el gimnasio para lograr ese cuerpo. A pesar de ser pequeña y delgada se veía sana, no como otras chicas con quienes pasé parte de la secundaria y preparatorio y fui testigo de sus trastornos alimenticios y los sacrificios que hicieron para lograr un cuerpo así pero les costó una apariencia demacrada y enferma; su piel era blanca de un matiz perfecto como si nunca se hubiera asoleado en alguna playa. Sus manos eran gorditas y pequeñas, sus uñas parecían haber pasado horas bajo los cuidados de alguna manicurista. En fin… jamás había conocido a una joven tan linda y verla frente a mí era como tener a una actriz de cine.

* * *

Terminé la deliciosa comida que la señora Hannah me había preparado. Hacia un tiempo corto su sobrino se había ido a bañar.

Experimentaba algo desconocido en mi cuerpo, era como un deseo por querer descubrir todo. De qué estaban hechas las paredes, por qué tenían diferentes colores, para qué se usaban los objetos puntiagudos y metálicos que guardaban en un cajón de la cocina a quien TK les había llamado cuchillos. Por qué el ambiente se puso frío y los vellos de mis brazos se erizaban, por qué sentía una presión en el estómago después de haber bebido ese líquido naranja del vaso…

Quería saberlo todo pero me habían dejado sola.

-Kari, ¿ya terminaste?- preguntó la señora Hannah.

-Sí.- la mujer torció la boca enseñando sus dientes, gesto que yo también había hecho inconscientemente.- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunté señalando a su rostro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso que haces con la boca.

-¿Esto?- volvió a hacer aquella mueca y asentí.- Estoy sonriendo.- dijo simplemente.

-Sonriendo… ¡sonrisa! ¡Felicidad!- exclamé al relacionar la acción con la emoción.- ¿Tú te sientes feliz?- ella asintió y se acercó a mí.

-Ven, cariño. Te diré en dónde dormirás.

-Aquí tienes tu… esto…- levanté el objeto redondo y plano en donde me había puesto el sándwich.

-Allí déjalo sobre la mesa, enseguida lo lavaré.- me tomó de la mano y me llevó por el pasillo que tenía cuadros con dibujos de personas adentro de estos hasta una habitación en frente del baño.- Este es el cuarto de mis sobrinos.- ya había estado ahí cuando me ayudó a vestirme después de salir de esa cosa a la que le decían regadera.- Matt casi no viene a dormir desde hace tiempo así que tú ocuparás su cama.- señaló una base rectangular que tenía cuatro soportes que la sujetaban al piso y sobre esta una especie de tabla hecha de celulosa y algo que la hacía suave.

-Gracias.- dije recordando que esa era una de las _palabras mágicas_ que Grys me dijo siempre debía decir cuando alguien me daba algo.- Hannah sonrió y curiosamente abrió sus brazos enredándolos sobre mi cuerpo y apretándome contra el de ella. Me quedé inmóvil pues no sabía qué estaba sucediendo ni cómo reaccionar.

-Oh pequeña, has pasado por tanto hoy. Será mejor que descanses bien. Ya mañana sabremos qué hacer contigo.- asentí y al verla, con su rostro arrugado, sus ojos claros fijos en mí, sonreí.

Salió del cuarto. Yo me senté sobre la cama y una sensación agradable me recorrió la columna. Subí mis piernas, abrazándolas, recargando mi rostro sobre las rodillas, y miré la habitación. Había más cuadros, aunque estos parecían trozos de papel pegados sobre las paredes y uno llevaba a unos hombres dibujados y la inscripción _Artic Monkeys_ en color negro, otro era de una mujer vistiendo ropa interior roja sobre un vehículo del mismo color. Había una mesa, un poco más pequeña que la de la cocina, entre las dos camas y una lámpara sobre ésta.

Enseguida entró TK. No llevaba su camisa puesta, su cabello escurría gotas de agua, y lo único que lo cubría era una prenda en color negro como la que su tía me había dado bajo su abdomen. Al verlo un calor emanó de mis mejillas y por inercia bajé la cabeza sin saber a qué emoción atribuirle mis reacciones.

-Espero no te importe que duerma así.- dijo, poniendo la toalla mojada, similar a la que utilicé para secarme, sobre una silla.- Hace mucho calor.- me giré para verlo.

Su pecho era diferente al mío. Él no tenía esos senos como los que me habían puesto, mas bien, era plano, tenía líneas que dividían su abdomen y simulaban pequeños cuadritos en él, pero apenas y se notaban. A los costados de su cadera aparecían otras dos líneas que se escondían bajo esa prenda negra. Su rostro era grande, llevaba vello en las mejillas y alrededor de su boca, al igual que debajo de su ombligo tenía una pequeña línea formada por vello y en su pecho.

Mi estomago comenzó a moverse deprisa y noté que el tiempo en que el aire entraba por mi nariz y salía era más corto que de lo normal. Aún sentía calor emanando de mis mejillas y una especie de líquido empezó a salir por las palmas de mi mano. Estaba sudando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habías visto a un muchacho sin ropa?- preguntó él sonriendo. Oh no, oh no, oh no… esa forma en que sonrió me causó un sobresalto en la espalda.

-No.- respondí. TK se acercó y puso la contra palma de su mano sobre mi frente y me miró a los ojos.

-¿En serio?

-De verdad yo jamás había visto a un humano como tú.- dije y algo me llevó a mover mis manos y taparme la boca. Él sonrió y se acomodó sobre su cama. La espalda contra aquella tabla suave y su cabeza sobre una almoha… algo así.

-¿Sabes, Kari? Eres muy extraña.- dijo, sin voltear a verme.- Yo también no había conocido a una humana como tú… pero me agradas.- sonreí sin saber por qué y él se levantó y apagó la luz que había sobre la mesita entre nosotros.

La habitación estaba oscura y esperé a que dijera algo más pero al parecer éste era el momento en que dormíamos, o como Grys me había explicado, le daba a mi cuerpo descanso para que recargara baterías hasta que el sol volviera a aparecerse en el cielo.

Imité su posición en la cama y dejé que mi cuerpo se enrollara entre aquellas suaves mantas que su tía había puesto por si tenía frío.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que algo sucediera. No sabía si debía pedirle al _sueño_ que viniera o debía decir algo. Tenía un ardor en uno de mis costados y me giré creyendo que así se quitaría pero luego otro ardor emanó de mi hombro derecho. Eran las heridas que me provocaron la volcadura del camión en el que venía y que Hannah me explicó había sido un intento de abuso por parte de ese hombre y aparentemente era algo malo. Quiso dañarme y por eso mi cuerpo reaccionó a manera de defensa.

-TK.- dije en tono de voz bajo.

-¿Si?- respondió.

-¿Estás dormido?- él profirió un sonido con su boca y encendió la lámpara.

-Aún no, pequeña saltamontes. ¿Qué pasa?- me levanté de la cama y levanté la camisa que tenía puesta.

-Siento ardor aquí.- señalé la herida en mi piel. Era un raspón en color morado y con sangre en las pequeñas rayitas que habían abierto mi carne.- Y aquí.- le mostré mi hombro que sólo tenía una gran mancha con colores verdosos y azules.

-¿Mi tía no te puso alcohol?

-No.- el rubio me miró por un momento y se levantó saliendo del cuarto. Me quedé sentada esperándolo pues no me había dicho que lo siguiera y no sabía si debía o no hacerlo.

-Ven.- al entrar, llevaba una botella blanca y un pedazo de celulosa en las manos. Se sentó en su cama, viéndome de frente y me acerqué sentándome a su lado. Miré cómo extraía un líquido transparente del bote y mojaba ese pedazo de celulosa.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Esto?- señaló la botella.- Alcohol. Es para desinfectar la herida. Tal vez te duela un poco pero hará que cicatrice más pronto. Y esto.- dijo señalando el pedacito blanco que había cambiado de textura.- Es algodón.

-Ah, ya entiendo.- dije sonriendo. Me recosté sobre sus piernas levantando la camisa y él se quedó estático por un breve momento.- ¿Debo moverme o puedes curarme así?

-Así estás bien.- respondió. Noté que los músculos de sus piernas y brazos se habían tensionado. Bajó su mano con el algodón y lo pasó sobre la herida.

-¡Auch!- me quejé al sentir el frío ardor en mi piel.

-Tranquila, no dolerá tanto.- siguió frotando hasta que efectivamente el ardor dejó de emanar.- Ya está aquí.- me giré quedando mi rostro contra su abdomen, y él permaneció sin reaccionar unos instantes, quieto, mirándome, hasta que pasó el algodón por mi hombro. Un alivio me llegó a esa área cuando comenzó a frotarlo.- ¿De dónde vienes, Kari? De verdad eres diferente. No parece si quiera que pertenezcas a este planeta.

-_Es porque no soy de aquí_.- escuché una voz, similar a la mía, hablar en mi cabeza.- ¿Escuchaste eso?- le pregunté.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esa voz.

-¿Cuál voz?- al verlo arrugar su frente y mirarme de manera… distinta, algo en mí supo que no debía seguir hablando.

-No, no era nada.- permanecí acostada en sus piernas sin darme cuenta que él había dejado de pasarme el algodón y acarició mi cabello, acomodándolo detrás de mi oído.

Aquella sensación hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara y mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse pesados hasta que no soporté tenerlos abiertos.

-Descansa, bonita.- fue lo último que escuché ese día.


End file.
